Training Daze
Training Daze is the fifth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 12 and the 250th episode overall. It aired on June 2nd, 2014. Characters New Republic *Tucker *Simmons *Grif *Caboose *Jensen *Palomo *Smith *Bitters *Ganoosh *Green Republic Soldier *Felix *Kimball *Rebel Medic *Several soldiers Plot Underground at the New Republic Headquarters, Simmons and Jensen finish installing capture software into everyone's helmets, in order for the group to record their actions while training. Tucker explains that utilizing the software will help them review their training sessions in order to make improvements, and describes it in a way of using a video camera to record one having sex and replaying the tapes to make improvements. After Grif and Caboose finish setting up the training weapons, Tucker tells the group their mission: disarm and apprehend Felix. Initially reluctant to participate, Felix accepts and Tucker tells him that if they capture him, he must tell Kimball that they are approved for the mission, to which Felix also accepts. Afterwards, the group gather inside a room where two Republic soldiers show them the footage they edited together from the group's last training session, in hopes to help them strategize for the future. The footage displays the group's earlier training session from the point of view of the Reds and Blues and the four recruits via their helmet cams. During the exercise the group attempt to capture Felix by using a flash bang. However, Bitters forgets Grif's flash bang, resulting in Caboose clumsily throwing a grenade right at the group's position. Embarrassed by the footage, Tucker has everyone continue training. A montage of training sessions ensues, with the group undergoing a variety of exercises and constantly failing to capture Felix. In between sessions, Ganoosh and the Green Republic Soldier laugh hysterically at the embarrassing footage and are slowly joined by other Republic soldiers, and eventually the recruits themselves. Embarrassed and disappointed, Tucker confronts Felix and blames him for being so hard on them. Felix, in response, confesses that Tucker and the others will die if he continues to be something he is not. When Kimball interrupts the two, Felix tells Tucker that Kimball has last say and warns him that risking the others' lives will be on his hands, before leaving. Kimball then approaches Tucker and tells him that they need to talk. Transcript Fade in to a static screen, which soon clears up. Jensen, Palomo, and Bitters are seen through Smith's HUD. Jensen: Eureka! Palomo: Is it working? (yells) Hello! Can you hear me?! Bitters: Yes! Jesus! What's the point of this again? Cut to Tucker. Tucker: This is going to make you all better fighters. Tell 'em Simmons. Simmons: Jensen and I have installed capture software into all of our helmets, allowing us to transmit what we saw on the battlefield to a local server. Palomo: Wait. do they only record on the battlefield, or are they recording all the time? Simmons: All the time, duh. Palomo: Uhh, i don't know how i feel about that. Tucker: Dude, it's fine. Palomo: But what if it records us doing something embarrassing. like looking at Jensen butt or something. Jensen: Excuse me! Simmons: '''Just don't look at Jensen butt Palamo. '''Palomo: Well now i'm way more aware of her butt than usual and it's throwing me off. Tucker: Palomo! Palomo: You know what? I'm just going to look at the ceiling. Bitters: I still don't see how this is suppose to make us any better. Tucker: It's like this: sometimes you're with a lady, right? And she wants to spice things up. So, you're like 'boom' video camera. And she's into it and then you're like "ahh yeah", but what's even better is that later you can go back and look at those tapes and figure out what was really working and what you can do better. Smith: So, it's like football coaches reviewing clips of past games? Tucker: ...Sure, if you're into football coaches and that works better for you, I guess. No judgments. Grif::All right were good to go. Simmons: You set up the training weapons? Grif: i told someone else to set up the training weapons Simmons: '''you make a great manager '''Grif: '''I said it for years '''Simmons: Sorry, i meant terrible. You make a terrible manager Grif: '''Whatever. You say tomato, i order a subordinate to say to-mah-to '''Tucker: Okay so our mission today will be to disarm and apprehend an enemy soldier. Smith: Take out one guy. That's doable Tucker: The soldier Felix Felix: (Who stopped sharpening his knife): Uh, what? Tucker: If we can take out the best fighter of the new republic. i say we stand a pretty good chance against any other fed Felix: '''Yeah i don't agree to this '''Tucker: '''You don't have to just do what you normally do, but know that you'll have a giant bullseye painted on your back '''Felix: '''Alright fine, bring it on tough guy. '''Tucker: '''I will. And when we capture you, your going to tell Kimball that we've improved for the mission. '''Felix: Fine! Tucker: '''Good! '''Felix: '''Great! '''Tucker: So... are you just going to stand there or what? Felix: No i was sticking my tongue out at you! But, I-i guess, i'm wearing an helmet. so- shut up (Walks away) Tucker: We got this More coming soon... Trivia *The recordings of the recruits and captains have tags to the sides that are color coordinated to their own armor color (Smith's is tan and blue striped for example). *Grif mentions that he should be in management and has been "saying it for years". This is a reference to his Epsilon-created counterpart who realizes that he too belongs in management in Lifting the Veil. *Tucker mentioning getting a bulls-eye painted on Felix's back may be a reference to Roomier Than it Looks, when Sarge talked about painting one on Grif's back. *Bitters forgetting to bring flash bangs with him is a reference to how Grif forgets to bring extra ammo. *Caboose aimlessly throwing a grenade at a wall is a reference to his actions in Reconstruction: Chapter 6. *Tucker yelling "Surprise motherfucker!" at Felix only to miss him and fall is a reference to the fourteenth episode of Achievement Hunter's Minecraft Let's Play, where Jack did the exact same thing to Gavin. *Felix counting "One Mississippi. Two Mississippi..." while holding the grenade may be a reference to Knock, knock. Who's there? Pain., where Sarge states the same thing before shooting Grif. *Tucker telling Kimball, "Could it not be as depressing as the talk we're having right now?" during the end of the episode is a reference to the exact statement said by Grif in Something Else Entirely. *During the episode's initial release, a silhouette of a soldier can briefly be seen flashing on screen during the episode's end, before the screen fades to black. According to writer/director Miles Luna, via Twitter, this was due to a "render error."Mysterious Silhouette Video S12E05 References Category:Episodes Category:Season 12